Chad's Plan Worked Out Purrfectly
by Amusinglyuseless
Summary: mlgHwnT/OMGchad smut. Kinky, bottom Chad, top Steve. Chad has a plan to get Steve to show him the ropes. Steve is happy to oblige, but is surprised to find out Chad is much kinkier than he expected.


Chad was acting all nervous. Him and Steve were sitting on Chad's couch. Steve was never afraid of talking about dirty subjects. Chad hoped his plan would work.

"Steve?" Chad asked nervously.

"What?" asked Steve

"Um...can I ask you a personal question?" Asked Chad.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Steve said nonchalantly.

"Have you ever had sex with a guy?" Chad blurted out all at once.

Steve looked at Chad a little surprised. It wasn't like Chad to ask those sorts of questions.

"Yes. I have." Steve replied, "Have you?"

"No...not with a guy...or with anyone actually." Chad admitted.

"Realy?! But you've at least masturbated right?" Steve asked.

"Well yeah! Of course! I'm a grown man for goodness sake!" Chad said, "But surely sex feels different. I bet it feels better right?"

"It depends on who you're having sex with I guess." Steve said.

Chad hesitated for a moment. "I bet you're great at it." He said finally.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but uh that's obvious!" Steve said in his bro voice. "I could show you...if you want." Steve said more seriously.

"Yes." Chad said a little too eagerly.

"Well alright then." Steve said and immediately leaned in and kissed Chad.

Chad knew that plan would work. People love the idea of stealing someone's innocence. Chad had always been viewed as shy and innocent. But actually he was really kinky. Although it was true that he hadn't had sex with anyone, the sex he'd had in his mind would make a stripper blush.

The kiss gained passion. They grinded against each other. Steve could feel Chad's cock getting harder and harder with the friction. His was getting harder too and the tightness of his pants was starting to hurt a little.

"Have you ever done anything anal while masturbating? I just need to know how long I'll have to spend stretching you out before I get to fuck you." Steve asked. That made Chad moan.

"Yeah," Chad said, "I've fingered myself. I use a butt plug sometimes too. And a vibrator."

Steve was taken aback. Chad was more experienced than he expected. "And you're a virgin?" Steve asked.

"Mhmm." Chad laughed. "Virgins can be kinky too you know."

"Do you have any lube?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. It's in the drawer by the bed." Chad said.

"Ok be right back." Steve hurried off to get it.

When Steve came back into the room Chad had unbuttoned his shirt and was unzipping his jeans. Chad's chest and stomach exposed and inviting. Steve rushed back over to Chad and push Chad's shirt off. He leaned down and started sucking on Chad's nipple.

"Mmm." Chad moaned and bit his lip.

Steve started licking and kissing down Chad's stomach. He paused to lick at Chad's happy trail while pulling his jeans down. He pulled off Chad's boxers and then stood up, undressed, and squirted some lube into his hand. He began rubbing it up and down his own cock. He squirted more and did the same to Chad's cock. Then he lubed up his fingers and rubbed around Chad's asshole. He stuck a finger in and Chad moaned. He stuck in another. Moving his fingers in and out and scissoring them against Chad's prostate.

"Um...Chad?" Steve said.

"What? What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"Well...it's just...your cats are watching us." Steve said.

"They're just animals. Does it matter?" Chad asked.

"No...it's just...they're getting closer. I think they like the smell of the lube or something." Steve said. He looked at the bottle of lube. "CATNIP FLAVORED LUBE?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Oh yeah that...it's supposed to increase the pleasure or something. I don't know." Chad said. "Plus...I kinda like it when my cats watch. Sometimes they rub against me when I'm masturbating. It feels awesome!"

This peaked Steve's interest. Plus his dick was starting to throb and he just wanted to get inside Chad. So he decided to just go with it. He pushed inside Chad. They moaned in unison and their eyes rolled back in pleasure. The cats kept getting closer. Steve found a rhythm that felt amazing and all thoughts of the cats faded.

"Whoa!" Steve jumped when he felt something furry rub against his thigh. The cats had made it to them. They were rubbing against the two men, slowly getting closer to the catnip lubed areas. Chad didn't seem bothered by this at all. Actually, he seemed to be thrusting against Steve even more eagerly as the cats rubbed against the men and purred.

"Mmm Oh god! Yeah!" Chad let out as one of his cats started licking the lube off of his cock.

Steve wasn't normally shy about sexual things, but this was a little out there even for him. He could feel the other cat getting close to his cock. The cat started licking Steve's balls and he froze.

"How does it feel?" Chad asked between moans.

"Actually," Steve said as he started thrusting into Chad again, "it feels really good."

Steve moaned as the cat licked around his balls and nuzzled his taint. He hadn't been expecting to like it this much. The scratchiness of the cat's tongue gave him chills. It almost hurt just a little, but the pain only increased the pleasure. However, the cats being this up close and personal made Steve feel like he was gonna sneeze.

Chad could feel the cat's whiskers tickle his asshole, it's tail against his leg, the other cat's tongue all over his cock, it's fur rubbing against his bare nipples, and Steve's cock pounding against his prostate.

"Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" Chad yelled out. "Mmmph...AHHhhh!" Chad came hard as he grasped at the couch cushions and threw his head back. Semen shot all over his stomach and the cats face. As he came, his ass clenched around Steve's cock.

"Mmm I'm gonna…Ah ah ahhh!" Steve let out as he milked his cock, "Ahchoo!" Steve sneezed at the same moment that he shot his load inside Chad's tight ass. "Holy fuck!" Steve said, "Sneezing and cumming at the same time feels awesome! Add that to the list of things I wasn't expecting to feel good." He pulled out and the cat that had been licking his balls turn it's attention to licking up the semen leaking out of Chad's ass.

"Mmm" Chad moaned satisfied, "good kitty."


End file.
